halofandomcom-20200222-history
M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle
The Warthog is a generic term used to describe the M12 line of United Nations Space Command ground vehicles. Overview The M12 LRV Warthog is the UNSC Light Reconnaissance Vehicle, used for its scouting capacity, or as an integral part of a mechanized infantry unit; the M12 has been a part of the UNSC's armored vehicle fleet for fifty years, and is the most recognizable vehicle in their arsenal. The M12 is a four wheel all-terrain vehicle capable of going over any obstacle without difficulty; under the hood the M12's power is generated by a forward-housed low-profile liquid-cooled hydrogen-injected ICE I/C plant, coupled with an automatic infinitely variable transmission (IVT). The hydrogen fuel is burned at very high temperature with a synthetic carbon/silicon catalyst to achieve even better fuel consumption. This hydrogen engine is the standard among all UNSC ground based vehicles, replacing fossil fuel-based engines some 400 years ago. The M12 features a Graf/Hauptman solar/saline actuator, and will convert up to twelve liters of fresh, brackish or salt water into hydrogen on the fly, this allows the Warthog to travel 790 kilometers or 490 miles before it needs to be refueled. Detritus is compacted on board. The M12 is a huge, unwieldy, difficult to steer vehicle – until a user learns how to drive it properly. With proper application of the hand, or "e-brake" the M12 can actually turn on a dime. Massive disc brakes and its automatic braking systems, allow the vehicle to come to a near immediate, but controlled stop should the driver be ejected, or choose to leave the vehicle. The Warthog's tires, have moved away from previous inert-gas pocket inflation, with equally burst-proof single unit nanotube skeletons. They provide the buoyancy and ride of gas-pocket tires, but are almost indestructible. The relatively massive tires are a joint project between Michelin-Vance and AMG.Bungie.net Warthog article The M12's design places it into the jeep family of vehicles; it has no doors and has a total seating of three. The M12, although deemed a reconnaissance vehicle, is at best an understatement; the M12 is fully capable of both offensive and defensive capabilities. The M12 can also serve as a support vehicle, or a transport vehicle. The M12 can be armed with a wide variety of equipment, however, its main armament is the M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun, the mounted weapon includes a battery for short term operation separated from the vehicle, but normally operates on the vehicle’s power supply. A M68 Gauss Cannon can be mounted on the back of the M12, making it capable of taking on light armor. Advantages The M12 is the workhorse of light ground infantry vehicles, and is adaptable to almost any role and situation and is arguably the most customizable vehicle in the military's fleet like the older jeeps used in the 20th century. It is fast able to reach top speeds of 78 MPH and more importantly, swing around rapidly to allow a gunner a better angle on a prospective target. The mounted M41 chain gun can cut down heavily armored infantry within seconds, this also applies to shielded infantry as well. With enough controlled fire from the 12.7X99mm armor-piercing rounds, the M41 can easily rip through the armor of a Covenant Ghost and destroy it. The Warthog's titanium armor, though light, is tough enough so that it can take at least one fragmentation grenade and keep rolling and can also withstand small amounts of energy weapon fire. It also makes an impervious scout, and transportation vehicle, able to make a smooth getaway, or rapid infiltrations if needed. Disadvantages While fast, the M12 is prone to roll over very easily. It is vital that the driver can get in and out of dangerous situations without flipping the heavy and hard-to-right vehicle. The open nature of the Warthog always puts its driver and passengers at risk as a good marksman can easily take down the driver or passengers of the M12. Although the armor of the M12 is tough, a couple of direct hits from grenades or a well placed rocket will end its reign of terror almost immediately. Covenant energy weapons are the biggest threat to the Warthog; a direct hit from a Banshee's light plasma cannons will render the vehicle inoperable and kill its passengers. If the M12 were to be hit by a Covenant fuel rod gun from either infantry or a Banshee, the Hog would instantly catch fire and be reduced to a smoldering chunk of steel. Infantry plasma weapons can inflict moderate damage; if the Hog is hit with enough the vehicle may be disabled, and a direct hit to the front of the Warthog from an overcharged plasma pistol will melt the steel and flash vaporize the hydrogen contents within the engine, severely damaging it. Variants A number of variants of the Warthog are in service with UNSC forces, including the M831 TT (which eliminates the support weapon in favor of four side-facing passenger seats), the M864 A (with an enclosed passenger compartment and treads in place of wheels), and the M914 RV (equipped with a towing winch and a heavy duty motor and gear system). M12A1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle The M12A1 Warthog LAAV (Light Anti-Armor Vehicle) is a rare Warthog identified by black paint with yellow stripes and matching seats. This Warthog sports a rear-mounted 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret which allows it to take out heavily armored targets. This Warthog variant is available in both Halo PC and Halo Mac. M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle The M12G1 Warthog LAAV serves as the anti-armor version of the M12A1 and is mounted with a M68 Gauss Cannon. M831 Troop Transport The M831 TT is the UNSC's Marine transport carrier. It is able to hold up seven Marines and is able to transport them to safety or to the battlefield. It can hold up to one SPARTAN, one Elite, and five Marines. M864 Arctic The M864 A is camouflaged and outfitted specifically for expeditions in the Arctic.Halo Encyclopedia, page 241 It can be found on the Halo 3 Legendary map Avalanche. M868 Tropic The M868 T is camouflaged and equipped specifically for tropical expeditions.Halo Encyclopedia, page 241 M914 Recovery Vehicle The M914 RV is a faster, stripped down version of the Warthog, built for troop and equipment recovery.Halo Encyclopedia, page 241 Civilian Warthog (The "Hog") Due to the success of the Warthog in battle situations, a civilian variant, also known as the Yellow Warthog, was mass-produced for public use. Flatbed Warthog The Flatbed Warthog features a flatbed design with no seating or weaponry in the rear.Halo Encyclopedia, page 241 Warthog APC The Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' is a United Rebel Front ground vehicle. It is essentially an M12 Warthog modified by the URF to include a heavily armored passenger section capable of carrying troops and supplies. Tactics Campaign *In Halo 3, keep an eye on your motion tracker when Marines are driving Warthogs around you. They will often times hit you, usually lowering your shields, sometimes killing you. Be especially careful on "Tsavo Highway". *In Halo: Combat Evolved, a Warthog accompanied by a Marine gunner is the most effective way to take out the first set of Wraiths in "Assault on the Control Room", making sure to avoid the ice and using hit and run tactics. Mow down Covenant infantry simultaneously if possible. *In Halo 2 the Warthog is one of the best vehicles to use on the level "Delta Halo" as it will allow you to take on Ghosts and not risk losing your Marine allies. *When making the final run in Halo: CE be sure to slow down when approaching the large down slopes, as you will risk losing control of the Hog and wasting precious seconds. *Never use the Warthog against the Ghosts in Halo 3 if you don't have a heavily armed passenger, as the plasma will kill you easily. Use weapons such as the missile pod or the sniper rifle if you have no other vehicular option. However, having a passenger with a weapon like the Fuel Rod gun in your Warthog will discourage the Grunt pilots, making them easy kills. *In Halo 2 and Halo 3, you can take out enemy Ghosts by ramming them head on at full speed as long as you are not going uphill. If done right, the hapless Ghost will explode as if it was rammed by a Chopper. In Halo: Combat Evolved, this tactic can be used to flip a Ghost, freeing it for use by you or your Marines. Multiplayer *Always drive the warthog at top speed or you may die rather quickly. Tell your gunner or if you are the gunner and face an enemy warthog shoot at the enemy gunner not the warthog. *Unless absolutely necessary, DO NOT use a chaingun turret without a driver. You are just asking the other team to flip you over or snipe you. It is reasonable in a Gauss turret due to its lethal power, but change positions often or you could be easily overwhelmed. *Watch for grenades when driving the Warthog. A well timed grenade can flip you over or even kill you, so it is best to drive at a steady pace. However, a steady or slow pace means you are an easy target for rockets and plasma grenades. *It is very tempting to splatter enemies with the Warthog, try not to do this because it can get you hijacked or have a plasma grenade on your windshield. Instead, back away and let the gunner rip them to pieces! *If you turn your camera ninety degrees clockwise from the front of your Warthog before being hijacked, you have a one second chance to assassinate them and take back what's yours. Use this to get a nice, easy kill, assuming the hijack damage doesn't kill you. Likewise, the hijacker can turn their camera ninety degrees counter-clockwise from the front of the Warthog and quickly melee when the hijacking animation is done. This prevents them from being assassinated and will instantly kill the hijacked player. *Warthogs can be used as effective entrance jammers. This is especially useful in CTF. Meaning they will have to either remove it or destroy it. Giving you time to find out and eliminate them. *If you are driving a Warthog with your friend and hear the bleeping which means you're being targeted by a missile pod, DON'T get out! Find the nearest available cover and hide behind it. With any luck, the pod user will have used all of his missiles on you. Get back in the Warthog with your friend and take him out. If you can't find any cover, abandon ship! *If you see an enemy Warthog on the horizon and you only have a sniper rifle and a close range weapon, a good idea is to throw a couple of frag grenades and overturn the Warthog. The occupants will be forced to exit and while they are running around helplessly, you can snipe them. You should only try this tactic if you are a confident sniper. A good map to try this tactic on is "Valhalla". *If under attack by a Warthog, take cover if possible. *In Halo: CE and Halo 3, one of the best tactics to take down a rampant Warthog is to get as close to it as possible and stick it with a plasma grenade, the tactic is very difficult and has the greatest possible risk of killing you as well, however if the stick is successful, and destroys the vehicle, the sacrifice is worth it. *The warthog is not the best vehicle to take out heavy tanks directly. The tank shots will easily blow up an overconfident warthog. Flank the massive vehicle and pick off the tanks weak spot *Surprisingly, a warthog is prone to a turret. The turret can sometimes be the best weapon to bring down a distracted warthog. *If you have to go up against a Warthog with a gunner, with no power weapons, the grenade tactic becomes even harder, it can still be done, but you will have to place yourself as close to the warthog as you can. *On maps like "Standoff" or "Rat's Nest", get the rocket launcher or gravity hammer first and then hide near a roadway where the enemy Warthog will come. Make sure you don't try to hit a Warthog that is going too fast, and don't fire too early, because if you miss you become the gunner's prime target. So wait for them to go on a narrow stretch of road, like the roads in front of the bases on "Standoff" or the corners where they turn in "Rat's Nest", and once they are close enough jump out and fire. *A bold tactic on "Valhalla" is to drive through the center having your gunner and shotgun open fire. This can catch the other team off guard, although watch out for anyone holding the Power Drain or the missile pod. *On maps such as "Valhalla", with power weapons like the Spartan Laser and the missile pod, It is usually best to avoid driving straight to the middle of the map, or to the enemy base. Communicate with your team to find out who controls certain weapons before you make an advance. A skilled driver may be able to avoid missile pod shots by driving in a tight circle around the enemy base. *When circling an enemy base with your Warthog, it is usually best to drive clockwise around it. This puts more of the Warthog in between the driver and the enemy base, making it harder to be killed by light weaponry. *Often on symmetrical maps like Rat's Nest, warthogs on both sides will open fire on each other and contunie until one of the two are dead. If this problem arises, aim for the gunner, he takes as much damage as he does on foot. Most players simply shoot the general warthog itself. If you kill the gunner first, then the driver would be no problem. *In most maps, for example "Blood Gulch", the map has some road like trenches in it, driving on these is highly recommended as this makes flipping less likely and the sides give you some cover from enemy attack. The only weakness is the length which is a lot longer as you are zigzagging. *You don't want to be caught in the middle of no cover, only to be mowed down by machine gun fire. *Be aware that the Rocket Hog in Halo: CE's range below the turret is limited so unlike other variants using it as a turret on a high place is unpractical, this also leads to a weak spot easily used by a crouching enemy. *If you find yourself dodging a warthog, one strategy is to board the passengers seat. While in the the passengers seat, it is possible to melee the driver and beat him/her to death. ''Halo Wars'' In Halo Wars, Warthogs are lightly armored, fast and nimble scout units. They are your first unit and do not have any damage capability other than running things over. Along with infantry units, they can be used to collect discovered resource crates. The turret can be bought at Tech Level I and at II, a grenadier rides passenger, and finally at Level III you may purchase the Gauss cannon. UNSC Remarks *"It's M12 sort of a bear to wheel around, but that's something you gotta expect – the thing is twice the size of my granddad's car – but it's something you get used to pretty damned quick." *"On the battlefield speed is life and the M12 has that in spades – having a great big damn gun don’t hurt, either." *"One word: handbrake." *"I have yet to come up against an obstacle that the Warthog couldn't go right over." *"The Sarge hates it when we ram stuff, says the 'Hog ain't indestructible. But it sure feels like it when you're plowing through a crowd of startled Grunts, though." *"The seats are unreal! I was thinking of pulling a set out of a parts vehicle and shipping them home...but the wife shut it down – says everyone would be able to tell where they came from." *"Look at these legs – pretty nice, huh? It’s totally from getting in and out'a the 'Hog's thirty-six inch damn step height." Trivia *The Warthog is one of the very first Vehicles the player gets to drive in any Halo game. *During Halo 2's development Bungie considered more specialized warthog variants including a "Snow", "Jungle" and "Transport" Warthog. Eventually, the "Snow and "Transport" variants are featured in Halo 3, although with major design changes. *In the Halo 2 level "Outskirts", it is possible to get an invincible Warthog. The 'Hog will show damage but cannot be destroyed. *WETA Workshop, based in New Zealand, built a full-scale, operating, accurate Warthog. It has several numbers on it, some possibly pertaining to that specific model or maybe even that specific Warthog, including, but not limited to, 5c8611, N/AAV-20, and others. WETA's Warthog is accurate in every function, including a "working" minigun, four-wheel steering, digital displays, air bags, and the ability to "crab crawl"http://www.wetaworkshop.co.nz/projects/filmography/film/halo3. If you look at the driver's side of the windscreen, there are stamps portraying the number and type of Covenant troops killed. It can be seen in the short film Halo: Arms Race. Some of the team members of Bungie were given the chance to drive the WETA Workshop's Warthog. Three members of the Bungie team were driving the Warthog around a parking lot when they scraped the side of it on a small wooden structure built onto the side of a wall. *The concept of the Hummer HX SUV by General Motors resembles the Warthog in the Halo games. If it were to be produced, it would be the closest vehicle to a Halo Warthog with the exception of the WETA Workshop Warthog. However, an even closer vehicle that resembles a Warthog is the Jeep Hurricane, seen here. *The passenger seat aiming system was changed from Halo: Combat Evolved to the one in Halo 2. In Halo: Combat Evolved, the passenger views everything in first-person, but in Halo 2, it was changed to third-person and remains unchanged from the Halo 2 version in Halo 3. *The windshield of any type of Warthog will deflect any plasma grenade that is thrown at it from the front. The grenade will, instead of sticking, bounce off of the windshield. In multiplayer games in Halo PC with infinite grenades, this can actually be used to throw grenades much farther than usual by throwing one plasma grenade onto the hood of the Warthog so it sticks, then throwing another plasma grenade onto the windshield so it bounces and is sent shooting off by the first grenade's explosion. *The Warthog was originally going to be a Humvee-like vehicle in the early stages of development of Halo. *In the Halo Wars level "The Flood", the Warthog that the SPARTANs drive is different. It is black, wider, and doesn't have an edge to the back part of the gun. *A remote control toy Warthog was one of the first Xbox 360 Avatar accessories available after the August 11, 2009 dashboard update that introduced Avatar accessories. It is available from the Xbox Live Avatar shop for 320 Microsoft Points, under Halo 3: ODST-themed accessories. It appears to be the standard M12 recon variant with a LAAG on the back. *The Warthog has motion trackers and an rev meter. If you drive fast or drive into something, it will turn red. If you drive safely it will turn green. *The ODSTs can quickly and effortlessly flip Warthogs all by themselves in Halo 3: ODST, despite of not possessing the super-human strength of SPARTAN-IIs, Brutes or Elites. Although this could just be for gameplay reasons. *Megablocks has released a Warthog for their Halo Wars line of toy products. Gallery Image:H2 Warthog Concepts.jpg|Early Halo 2 Warthog concepts. Image:Warthog01USE.jpg|1:1 Scale Warthog built by WETA Studios for the Halo: Landfall short films. Image:Snow Warthog.jpg|Snow Warthog with ice-crusted treads for use in the Halo 3 Legendary Map Pack, "Avalanche". Image:Red Team.jpg|The three SPARTANs in Halo Wars riding a Warthog with a four barreled LAAG. Image:Avatar RC Warthog.png|''Halo'' RC Warthog Xbox 360 Avatar Accessory. File:Hw_Hog.jpg|A Spartan driving a warthog in Halo Wars. Sources Links Internal *Warthog Jump *"Spectre" - Covenant Separatist equivalent *Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle - Covenant Loyalist equivalent *Halo 2 Warthog (Battle Damaged) *Flatbed Warthog de:M12 Warthog Category:Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles Category: Halo Wars Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3